


A Question - Side Stories

by Thorinsmut



Series: Balin and Hobbits [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Dwarves, Side Stories, alternate endings, approproate warnings in chapter summaries, may contain smut and all the sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place to put side stories, smut, alternate endings, and things that for whatever reason didn't fit into my Balin/Emerald Cotman fic <i>A Question Asked In Person</i>.<br/>Ratings will likely change, and characters and relationships will be added as they show up. </p><p>Chapter 1: Vadrun (SAD)<br/>Chapter 2: the smutty chapter (Balin/Emmi SMUT)<br/>Chapter 3: At the wedding party - Nori and Vadrun meet, things go as you might expect. (rated M)<br/>Chapter 4: Alternate Ending part 1 - what if Balin couldn't say yes?<br/>Chapter 5: Alternate Ending part 2 - going home.<br/>Chapter 6: Alternate Ending part 3 - glimpses.<br/>Chapter 7: Alternate Ending part 4 - a decision is made.<br/>Chapter 8: Alternate Ending part 5 - cream and caramel (LESBIAN SMUT)<br/>Chapter 9: Alternate Ending Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem where I ship non-cannon pairings in my own stories. This is the result.

Vadrun managed to hold on until she was safely alone in her inn room, but as soon as the room was safely locked behind her she slumped against it. 

Emerald was _happy_ , she reminded herself, there was no disguising the joy in the beautiful little Hobbit's face as she looked up at Lord Balin, and there was no disguising the tender worship in the old Dwarf's eyes as he looked back down at her. 

Emerald was happy, and Vadrun closed her eyes tight, pressing her back tight against the stone door. 

Emerald was happy, and Vadrun would never again have her soft warm little body pressing against her back as she rode a pony, Vadrun would never again gather greens or berries side by side with her, would never again sit across a fire from her and see that sweet smile, hear that bubbly laugh, never again watch the feisty little Hobbit put down anyone who tried to baby her with a few sharp words and a _look_. 

Emerald was happy, and hot hard tears squeezed their way out of Vadrun's eyelids, her breath coming in big choking, gasping sobs. 

Emerald was happy. She would live the life of a noblewoman, a life of comfort and luxury that Vadrun could never offer her, and Vadrun would never again dance with her around a campfire, never again be the recipient of her sweet generosity. 

Emerald was happy, she left everything she knew behind and walked to Erebor for _Balin_ , not even knowing if he would want her. Vadrun was just a friend she'd met in passing, nothing more, just a sidenote in the love story of Emerald and Balin. 

Emerald was happy, and Vadrun sank slowly to the floor, her face against her knees as she wept helplessly for everything she would never have. 

Emerald was happy, and Vadrun would never tell her that she was not, would not ruin the joy of the sweetest and most deserving person she'd ever met. 

Emerald was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also with art, because it wasn't sad enough already...  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/47293387793/vadrun-oc-of-thorinsmut-sad-short-from-a


	2. the smutty chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin brings Emmi home.  
> Set right after chapter 9 of _A Question Asked In Person_

Balin carried Emmi's pack for her and led her home, to his family's home that had been so painfully quiet and still that he could hardly bear to be in it sometimes since Dwalin moved out to live with Nori. 

It was not a huge house, but it was not a small one either. 

“Do you think we can fill it with children, lass?” he asked, and she pounced on him, arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to rub noses with him. 

“I intend to try!” she answered, warm and soft in his arms, and he kissed her, gentle but thorough. She responded eagerly, hungry little moans as he squeezed her. 

It still hardly seemed real, was too wonderful, too perfect to be true, but if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. 

His Emmi pulled back eventually, laughing as he made a sound of protest, trying to pull her back in. 

“I want a bath first!” she laughed, dark eyes laughing up at him. “I'm all...” she gestured down at her travel clothes. 

“Beautiful?” he guessed, “Lovely? Edibly delicious? Perfect?” 

She smacked him across the chest with no sting, blushing, “Gross and dirty.” she corrected. 

“ _Never_.” he protested, but he led her to the master bath, let her marvel at the size of the tub, at the hot water that poured directly from the tap. 

He undressed her as the tub filled, reacquainting himself with her, adoring how responsive and affectionate she was, purring into his every touch on her velvety-soft skin. 

Balin would never have been happy with a Dwarf of any kind, not after having Emmi. 

They sank into the water together, both enjoying taking the time to wash each other... she asked about his new scars, and he marveled at how thickly callused her feet had grown, which made her blush with pride. 

Hobbits and their feet. 

He massaged her feet until she was all limp and relaxed in the water, a peaceful smile on her face, and then he just held her, cradling her with her back to his front – not caring that they were going to get all wrinkled in the water. 

He had his Emmi back. There was nothing more he wanted in the world. 

She wiggled her soft bottom against him, giggling as he groaned, pressing back up against her as his arms tightened around her. 

“My lass...” he groaned, “You will kill this old Dwarf, I'm _far_ too old to be doing such things.” 

“Not likely, I _remember_ your endurance.” she protested, turning her head to present her adorable pointy ear to him, which he obligingly kissed for her, adoring her high moan as she arched against him, and he cradled her breasts in his hands – so generous on her small frame, and always so perfectly round and soft. 

She might have lost some weight in traveling, but still her entire body was as luxuriantly plump as only a Hobbit's could be. 

Balin nibbled along the tender edge of her ear, and she bucked against him, trembling as her breath caught beautifully in her throat. 

Oh, how he'd missed this! 

He switched to her other ear and teased it just as thoroughly. 

“Shall we go to bed, my love?” he asked, and she whimpered eagerly, nodding. 

He released her and Emmi bounced away, clambering out of the tub with water streaming off her curves, grinning at him. He himself climbed out as nimbly and eagerly as a Dwarf many decades his junior, wrapping a towel around himself and offering on to Emmi too, but she danced away, laughter in her eyes, and it was all he could do not to become mesmerized by the way she jiggled in _all_ the right places, water droplets catching the lamplight across her creamy skin. 

“Come here, lass!” he threatened, but she backed up more and laughed, throwing her head back to expose that smooth throat that he most definitely needed to kiss. 

“No!” she said. 

“Oh, you'll be sorry!” he said, and she squealed happily, running away as he gave chase, brandishing the towel. 

He caught her after a brief chase around the bedroom as she was trying to climb over the bed, wrapping the towel around her and kissing her thoroughly. 

“Not fair.” she complained, kissing him back as she wiggled enticingly under him, “The bed's too tall.” 

“We can have that fixed.” he promised, and then to his surprise she heaved under him, flipping them both over so she was on top, straddling him and grinning at his surprise. 

“I'm stronger than I was.” she said smugly, flinging her towel away and opening his, looking down at him as though _he_ were the beautiful one. His hands traveled on their own to her breasts, cupping them, enjoying her little whimpers as his palms played over her nipples. She ground down with her hips, rubbing the slick heat of her sex against his erection. 

“Lass....” he said, as a terrible thought occurred to him, “Emmi, lass, I haven't got a sheath...” he hadn't thought he would need one, since there was no one he wished to bed in all of Erebor, and when he saw her he had just wanted to get her _home_ , with no thought that he had nothing to protect her from his seed. 

“We both want children...” Emmi answered in a purr, her hips undulating in a smooth slide across him, already _so_ wet... 

“We're not married _yet._ ” he answered with the very last of his willpower, it had been so long since he'd had any company but his own hand and he wanted her _so badly_. 

“I'm marrying you as _soon as possible_ , and will anyone really be counting days?” she asked, “As long as it's within a few months, nobody cares...” 

He knew he ought to argue it, ought to do other things that he knew they both enjoyed, ought to care to be sure there were no possible aspersions on the birth of any possible heir of his house, but he didn't. 

Balin knew he ought to care that he didn't even _know_ if Hobbits and Dwarves were interfertile, and he ought to care that there might be some who would think he had disgraced the line of Durin (a small side branch though it was) with the blood of a Hobbit, but he didn't. 

He moaned his 'yes' as she reached between them to guide him to her entrance, sliding him into the soft warmth, the most perfect welcoming closeness. 

“Balin...” She moaned, “Oh, Balin, yes...” and he leaned up, kissing her as he brought a hand up to rub her ear, feeling her muscles clench down on him as she whimpered, riding him smooth but powerful, her nails digging slightly into his chest as she locked her legs around his, and he wondered how many times he was going to be _able_ to bring her to orgasm before she drove him over the edge. 

She was so... so perfect... 

“I love you.” she gasped, “I love you so much, Balin...” as he rolled the edge of her ear gently between his fingers, his spare hand gripping her bottom that was still wonderfully squeezable despite her new muscles. 

“I love you too, my lass.” He answered as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

It was going to be difficult not to disgrace himself, but it was a challenge he was more than willing to tackle. 

 

Balin followed Emmi around the kitchen, making a list of everything she needed – including shortening the counters and lowering the cabinets and a huge list of food, she was _appalled_ at the sparseness of his bachelor pantry. 

He did his best not to be distracted by how she looked, wearing nothing but one of his tunics, which was too big, one of her creamy shoulders falling out of the neck hole as it slipped to one side, not to mention how much of her legs he could see when she bent over... 

“Balin! Balin!” Emmi's voice cut into his dreamy inspection, “Are you even hearing me when I talk?” she asked. 

“No.” he admitted, and drowned her protests with kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Art!  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/47305217770/balin-and-emmi-a-question-side-stories-by


	3. At the wedding party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Vadrun, I realized she was Nori's type.  
> Therefore, I had to write what happened when the two of them met at Emmi and Balin's wedding party. 
> 
> (Aka: my interlocking headcannons, let me show them to you!)

The way Nori's eyes traveled up Vadrun said

_oh, hello there!_

The way he leaned against the table said

_do you see anything you like?_

The way she sneered said

_you wish, pretty boy_

The way her hands clenched said

_I would destroy you_

The way his breath caught said

_yes, please_

The way he smiled said

_I would like it if you tried_

The way she shook her head in disbelief said

_I am NOT in the mood_

The way he leaned toward her said

_is there anything I can do to change your mind?_

Dwalin's low growl said

_what the fuck do you think you're doing?_

Nori's shiver said

_this works, too_

Dwalin's bruising grip as he dragged Nori away said

_I ought to put you on a fucking leash_

Nori's laugh said

_oh, isn't that a thought..._

The deserted corridor Dwalin dragged him to said

_I don't care if anyone sees_

The proximity to the wedding party said

_I don't care if anyone hears_

The vicious way he fucked Nori, and the deep bite-marks he left in visible places said

_you're mine you're mine you're mine you're MINE!_

Nori's cries said

_YES!_

The way Vadrun shook her head as she poured herself another pint said

_I do not envy her her inlaws_


	4. Alternate Ending Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who liked Vadrun better 
> 
> I thought this ending was going to be short.  
> I thought I was going to post it all at once.  
> I thought wrong.  
> There will be more chapters. 
> 
> In my headcanons Dwarves are way more chill about gender than we Big Folk are. This is the first time I've actually had a chance to mention it, because in all my other fics the cast is basically all male.  
> Still, any time anyone mentions "Dwarves of all kinds" or "Dwarves of any kind", it's because they're not assuming only two kinds.

It was the middle of the afternoon when the caravan from Ered Luin came around the hill, it was a small one, a poor one of working Dwarves with only a few ponies and almost everyone walking.

There were shouts as Dwarves began to recognize one another, running to crash together, cracking heads together as they laughed, falling down in impromptu wrestling matches.

Balin watched, standing with his hands tucked in his sleeves under his beard, waiting for Thridi and Vadrun to let him know why he was here. He was recognizable enough, even without the symbols of his office.

A guard stomped up to him, looked down on him as she leaned on her big battleaxe. If Balin didn't have Dwalin as a brother, he might have been impressed by her sheer size.

Her eyes widened and she glowered, shaking her head in disbelief before she turned.

“He's married.” she said sharply, turning away from him, and before Balin could ask for an explanation for this rudeness, she stepped aside and he saw Emmi.

Only it _could not be_ Emmi.

“No.” Balin gasped.

Fate _could not be_ so cruel, so cruel to give him Emmi not a month after his marriage. He did not love his wife, he just needed an heir, especially as Dwalin was not going to produce one with Nori. His wife didn't love him either, but she had explained to him that it was beneficial to them both... and Hobbits _don't_ leave their homes. Bilbo had been a fluke, and even _he_ had run away home to the Shire the first chance he got!

He had known that he could never have Emmi, and she would have moved on already, and he had needed an heir for his line, and how could fate be _so cruel_?

She was so _beautiful_ , dusty and travel-worn and... and... _Emmi_.

“No.” he said again, the only word that he, the practiced statesman never at a loss for words, could say.

There was a child in her arms as she stared at him with tears welling up in those lovely brown eyes.

 _Aule forgive him_... if he'd left her pregnant and with no way to contact him...

There would be honor duels, himself against his wife's family for casting a shadow on her honor. The stain on his family name might never be lived down...

A darrowdam to her right plucked the child from Emmi's unresisting arms, and it had no hobbit features, it wasn't Emmi's, and he felt a horrible wash of relief.

Emmi squared her shoulders, blinking her tears back quickly, a hand resting on the handle of the dagger at her side, clutching it for comfort.

“Well.” she said, face blank, “I suppose that answers my question. I wish you all happiness in your marriage.” and with a small curtsey she turned away, the big guard who'd first confronted Balin at her side.

She had _walked._ Emmi had walked to Erebor for him and fate was _too cruel_ , but he _could not_ just let her _go!_

“Emmi lass, wait...”

She paused, turning to face him again, and his mind raced as the tried to think of some way, _any_ way, that he could have her.

“It was a marriage of convenience... I... I'm a wealthy Dwarf now, I could put you up in a nice house and keep you as my...”

The big guard snarled at his words, stepping toward him as she started to raise her axe, but Emmi stopped her with a raised hand, and gave Balin a look so coldly disdainful Lady Dis herself could not have matched it, and she'd been trained to it her whole life.

Tiny beautiful dirty tired Emmi looked _down_ on him, as though he were a cockroach at her feet and he _was_.

What had possessed him to offer such insult to her honor and his own?

“Emmi...” he started, and cold fire blazed in her dark eyes.

“That is _Miss. Cotman._ to you.” she said through her teeth, “Good day.”

The finest lass in all of Middle Earth turned away from him, linking arms with the big guard, and walked away, and he turned back into the lightless, airless, cold and loveless Mountain alone.

 

Emerald looked up at her with a smile that didn't get anywhere _near_ her eyes, and Vadrun's heart broke for it, squeezing the arm Emerald had linked with hers as firmly as she dared.

“All I want in the world right now is a warm bath.” She said. “I've got some gold, do you think we can find an inn?”

“No, no, daughter-of-my-heart,” Kolir said, placing an arm around the Hobbit, on the opposite side as Vadrun, “You'll come home with me, there's room for the two of you.”

Eilir, who had his arms around the wide Dwarf who was his father, nodded widely, and Emerald's watery smile was a little more genuine.

“Thank you.” Emerald said quietly, leaning her cheek against the white-haired Dwarf's shoulder, and beautiful sturdy Kolir pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Cai and Bruni...” Emerald suddenly remembered them, looking around, and they waved.

“We'll be with my Uncle.” Bruni answered, “Just a few streets away.”

Vadrun and Kolir held Emerald between them, following Eilir and his father Loinn to a house that was breathtakingly beautiful despite being small and in a poorer part of the Great City, and Vadrun knew that she should be taking in the beauty of Erebor, her mother's homeland, and Kolir should be taking in what she had not seen since she was a child, but they held their brave Emerald between them and hardly spared a glance for the grandeur. Eilir gawped a little, but he also kept throwing worried glances at Emerald.

Emerald walked along calmly, perfectly poised, and if Vadrun didn't _know_ her, and the life and energy that always bubbled out of her, she would have thought the little Hobbit was doing fine.

The home was sparse but cozy inside, and Loinn saw them into the small but serviceable washroom and showed the hot running water -something only the richest homes in Ered Luin had- and then Vadrun and Emerald were left alone.

Vadrun would have left, have given Emerald her privacy, if Emerald hadn't been standing, leaning on the filling tub, with big silent tears falling into the swirling water.

“Kolir...” Vadrun turned toward the door, Kolir would know the best way to comfort her, but Emerald reached out a hand and she stopped.

“Let her have her family.” Emerald said, quietly, her voice stuffy with tears, and Vadrun knew it was up to her, even though it was _not_ her strength and she didn't _know_ what to do, other than to pull Emerald into a hug and hold her, which she did.

It was what Vadrun always wanted to do, to hold Emerald... but not like this, not when she was so miserable. She was so small and so brave, and it was not _fair_ that she should travel so far for nothing. Vadrun kissed the curly top of Emerald's hair.

“Did I do the right thing?” Emerald asked, weakly, “Would it have been so bad to be a... a...”

“Of course you did!” Vadrun protested hotly, “ You _never_ need to settle for being second to anyone. Never. You deserve someone who will be yours and _yours alone._ ”

She didn't add 'the way I would be', because pushing her own desires on Emerald would be the most unfair thing she could do, and she burned with the guilt of having _hoped_ that things would not work between Emerald and Balin, because she would rather have her own heart broken than see Emerald so sad.

She should have asked, when they were at the guard station before they sent the message to Balin – the guards there might have known that Lord Balin was wedded, they could have found a way to soften the blow to Emerald, but instead they kept their secrets and thought themselves clever as they made sure he was there to crush her the moment she reached the Gates.

Vadrun reached out and turned off the water, the tub was full, Emeralds sniffles now audible without the rushing of the water to cover them.

“I'll go...” Vadrun said, but Emerald shook her head, one hand clutching at Vadrun's tunic.

“I don't want to be alone.” she said, her voice tiny, and Vadrun could deny her nothing.

She looked away while Emerald undressed herself and climbed into the tub, and then to give herself something to do _other_ than thinking about what Emerald looked like without clothes just out of her sight, she picked her discarded clothes up and set them to soaking in the clothes-washing sink – taking a moment to admire the design of the washroom. It was truly a thing of beauty, compact, but with plenty of room to move and everything you would need in a washroom.

Erebor truly was a wondrous city if the homes of plain working folk were so fine and well-designed.

Kolir came in, carrying two tunics and breeches, a larger and a smaller set.

“Will these fit?” she asked, holding the larger tunic against Vadrun's shoulders, “Looks like it. Good. Sorry yours are going to be a bit big, Emerald.”

“I have my daffodil dress?” Emerald protested from sunk deep in the tub, her curly hair floating around her, and Vadrun remembered to look _away_ from Emerald, even if she couldn't see anything right now.

“Everything you've got will smell like campfire smoke, you've got to wash it, including the bedrolls.” Kolir explained, folding the clean clothes and putting them on a shelf, putting a bar of soap on the edge of the tub for Emerald.

Kolir left again, after urging Emerald to take as much time in the bath as she wanted, and Vadrun got Emerald's spare dress out of her pack and added it along with her own clothes to the washing sink, giving them all a good rinse and keeping herself busy and looking away from Emerald, who was making small humming noises as she splashed.

Vadrun could feel eyes on her back, and she fought with it as hard as she could, knowing it wasn't true and was probably just her traitor brain trying to give her an excuse to look at Emerald... before she finally gave in and glanced back toward the Hobbit.

Emerald _was_ looking at her, looking away when she was caught.

“Sorry.” she said, sinking deeper into the water, “I just... I hadn't seen a Lady Dwarf before...”

Vadrun looked down at herself. She was hairier than some, with more muscles and fewer curves than most. It was a good body. Strong, serviceable. She didn't know if it would ever be considered beautiful, certainly the few lovers she'd ever taken had appreciated it.

“What do you think?” she asked, and she could have bitten her tongue, turning back to the laundry. For all her deciding not to push her desires at Emerald...

“You have more curve than I expected.” Emerald said, completely unembarrassed, “I couldn't tell _at all_ under your clothes.”

“Travel clothes are designed that way.” Vadrun latched onto the safe topic of conversation, “It's no business of Men or Orcs if darrowdams are about.” It was also damned convenient to keep everything contained while fighting or working, not that Vadrun had _much_ to keep contained in the first place.

“Ooooh.” Emerald said, “No wonder I had such a hard time telling... even _now_ I'm not sure if some of the caravan were gentlemen or ladies.” she confessed with a giggle that actually seemed real, and Vadrun's heart lifted just a little to hear it.

“Not everyone is.” Vadrun said.

“Is... what?” Emerald asked.

“A gentleman or a lady.” Vadrun explained, wishing that Kolir would come back because she didn't really know how to explain things. It seemed so very limiting to do things the way Men (and apparently Hobbits) did, with only too choices, and assigned at birth. Emerald had been so careful to use the common tongue words that did not use gender during the journey she'd assumed the Hobbit understood.

“Oh.” Emerald said, and lapsed into silence again, and Vadrun continued washing the laundry.

When Emerald was done bathing, Vadrun took a turn in the tub, cleaning away the grime of the road in the warm water while Emerald went out to be with Kolir, still subdued, looking small and childlike in her oversized tunic and breeches.

When Vadrun emerged from the washroom, Emerald was leaning cuddled up to one side of Kolir while Loinn was on the other side of the white-haired Dwarf while they were all three going over equipment, cleaning and repairing leather and weapons. If the smells were anything to go by, Eilir was cooking. Vadrun sat to the other side of Emerald, borrowing with thanks a rag and some oil to recondition her thick leather belt and vambraces.

Kolir gently bumped foreheads with Emerald before moving the Hobbit to lean against Vadrun and going to take her turn in the washroom.

When Emerald was done with her belt and pack, the only leather she had, she helped Vadrun with her things.

“Keep her busy.” Kolir had signed to Vadrun, and Vadrun agreed. The last thing Emerald needed was to brood. Every Dwarf knew that working with your hands was the best thing for sadness. Some of the finest craftworks ever created were the result of lost love.

Emerald was still cuddled soft against Vadrun when Cai came over to visit, bringing Juni with her. She brushed Emerald's hair and made conversation about this and that, little nothings, the kind of idle talk Vadrun had never really mastered, while Juni did his giggling best to cheer Emerald up. She couldn't stay long, but she did seem to have cheered Emerald a little bit, the Hobbit gave Cai and Juni both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left.

Eilir was thrilled to have a real kitchen to work with again, and had made a small feast for them.

Emerald looked at the delicious food and sighed, serving herself only a small portion.

Emerald, who always ate at _least_ as much as Vadrun did.

Vadrun, Eilir and Kolir's eyes all met over the small kitchen table, and there was no need for signs of any kind.

If Emerald was off her food it was _bad_ , and something had to be done.

It was Eilir who managed to coax her to eat by talking about all the dishes and asking her opinion on various aspects of the flavor, serving her more of each one as he brought it up.

That night Vadrun and Emerald were put up on the floor in bedrolls made from bedding borrowed from neighbors, since their blankets were still not dry. After the brief breakdown in the washroom, Emerald hadn't cried, not until she fell asleep.

Vadrun lay in the dark listening to the quiet sniffles until she could not bear it anymore and moved her bedroll over flush to Emerald's, pulling the Hobbit in to her chest – their blankets still between them.

Emerald quieted almost immediately, her breath sinking into the cadence of rest, and Vadrun drifted to sleep soon after, her face in the wild curls of Emerald's hair. Kolir's soap had been unscented so there was just the smell of Emerald, warm and a little grassy.

This, also, she had wanted... but not like this.

 

Vadrun woke in the morning with Emerald crying against her neck.

She rubbed the smaller woman's back as comfortingly as she could and wondered what to _do_.

“When I woke up, I thought... I thought you were...” Emerald sniffled, “and then I _remembered_ and I...”

“I'm sorry.” Vadrun said.

“I want to go _home_.” Emerald said, and Vadrun nodded, squeezing her tight.

“I'll find a caravan heading West.” she promised. “I'll get you home.”

They had a council to determine how best to get Emerald home, Thridi joining Vadrun with Kolir, Eilir and Loinn and Cai and Bruni and a few other assorted members of the caravan.

Vadrun's wages for guarding the caravan safely to Erebor were more than enough to outfit herself for another trip, with extras, and it was discovered that Emerald's tiny stash of gold was in rare old coins worth far more than the gold they were made of. There was more than enough to outfit her for a return trip.

Vadrun started looking for a caravan going West, preferably one taking the southern route around Mirkwood through the Gap of Rohan, since winter would be starting soon and she would rather not risk her and Emerald's necks on the high passes through the Misty Mountains in a winter storm.

With trade picking up there were many caravans leaving Erebor, finding one she felt comfortable joining (not a gold-filled bandit magnet), which would also treat a Hobbit fairly, was more of a challenge.

She finally settled on one, a small caravan, a dozen craftsmen sending samples of their work to Ered Luin, and after the hearty recommendation of a few members of the old caravan and Thridi, and after a conversation with Emerald where the Hobbit practically _crackled_ with her old spark and would _not_ be talked down to, they were signed up... Vadrun as lead guard and Emerald as assistant cook.

They would leave in a month.

Emerald commissioned Kolir to make new travel clothes for her, and worked with Eilir to make herself a new stock of travel food.

During the days Emerald kept herself busy preparing for the return trip and working with the cook to decide what food they should bring, while Vadrun worked vetting guards and planned their route with the leader of the caravan. When Emerald wasn't busy with work the old caravan all did what they could, gathering around her to keep her busy.

Most nights Emerald was tired enough to fall right to sleep, but some nights she cried, and Vadrun held her and tried not to hate Balin. It was not _his_ fault he'd married another, he'd not known Emerald would come to him, but with sweet Emerald shaking in her arms in the dark Vadrun could not help but think badly of someone who would marry for anything other than love, especially if the love were Emerald.

The night before their departure the old caravan convened to throw a party for them, bringing friends and family along, renting out one of the wonderful public halls Erebor had, building a roaring bonfire in the hearth, and everyone brought more food and ale than they could be expected to eat and drink, but they made a heroic effort anyway.

Emerald, resplendent in her new Dwarven-style travel clothes, seemed happy among them all, laughing along at the jokes, dodging thrown food, unafraid to use a well-aimed kick or elbow if anyone got in her way. She was still more quiet and prim than a Dwarf, but still a fair bit wilder than the iron-willed but quiet Hobbit who'd joined them in Bree.

Some time amidst all the revelry the members of the old caravan decided to belatedly celebrate Emerald's first kill, and gifts were brought out – a new belt, two matched beautiful but lightweight and deadly daggers, sheaths to put them in, and hardened leather vambraces – it was clear families had joined together to pool their resources to purchase the gifts.

Music was played and dances danced, everyone wanted to dance with Emerald, and she seemed happy to oblige them all.

Vadrun leaned against the wall and smiled fondly as she watched Emerald spin and stomp amongst the Dwarves, laughing as she was passed from hand to hand with the firelight catching in her dark curls – until Emerald caught sight of her and grabbed her, pulling her into the dance, and Emerald was not passed from partner to partner any more.

Before the night was done Vadrun was approached by most of the members of the old caravan, asking her to take good care of Emerald, to see her home safe, which she was happy to promise to do.

“Brush her hair for me.” Cai said, “It calms her when she's sad or afraid.”

“Make sure she eats enough.” Eilir said.

“Practice her fighting with her, it gets her mind off things when she's thinking too hard.” Kolir said, and Vadrun promised them all she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should cite tumblr's Mia-Newarcher for Vadrun's belt and vambraces, they are totally pulled from her character design, which I shall link to again, because I love it.  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/46945442491/lady-dwarf-work-sketch-vadrun-oc-of-thorinsmut
> 
> And art made specifically for this chapter:  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/47507746169/vadrun-and-emmi-a-question-side-stories
> 
> and last but CERTAINLY not least, a fanart of Vadrun by Ereborbound which is absolutely lovely  
> http://ereborbound.tumblr.com/post/47307447049/meet-vadrun-a-big-bold-bad-ass-dwarven-warrior


	5. Alternate Ending part 2 - going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So part two (of maybe 3-4?) of the Emmi/Vadrun alternate ending.  
> Emerald goes home. 
> 
> Warnings: for INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA.  
> (sorry about that) 
> 
> (I promise this story is going to be happy. we'll get there.)

Their return trip was longer in miles than their trip to Erebor, but with a smaller and richer caravan everyone rode ponies and they made much better time. After the first day, Emerald had her pony packed as a pack pony and rode behind Vadrun – when she wasn't walking, gathering food as she'd gotten the habit of while in the other caravan. 

It only took about a week before everyone in the new caravan had a healthy respect for Emerald, they _loved_ what she could do with the food, and they were all used to the way she would suddenly bounce down off Vadrun's pony and dash ahead to gather wild plants, scrambling back up behind Vadrun when she was done... they got so they didn't even have to slow the pony, Vadrun would lean down and grab Emerald's arm, Emerald would step on her foot, and they would swing her smoothly back up on the back of the pony, warm and comfortable against Vadrun's back. 

Being the head guard, Vadrun couldn't spend as much time with Emerald in the evenings as Kolir and Cai had been able to, but she did manage to practice her fighting at least every few nights, and she brushed Emerald's hair when she could – enjoying running her fingers and the comb through those dark curls probably more than she should. Sometimes Emerald returned the favor, and Vadrun _definitely_ enjoyed that more than she should. 

Emerald only cried at night – when Vadrun was on watch during the night, a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder was enough to calm her, otherwise Vadrun would hold her and sweet brave little Emerald would burrow into her arms and be held safe – and this also Vadrun enjoyed more than she should, because she should not be profiting from the heartbreak of her friend. 

They were sharing a bed enough mornings that the caravan assumed they were together, and Vadrun didn't correct those assumptions because it meant no one was trying to court Emerald, and she stopped herself whenever she tried to justify that as being what Emerald needed rather than what Vadrun wanted. 

She would be honest with _herself_ at least. 

 

Emmi... 

No. 

Emerald. 

Emerald sounded better. 

Emmi sounded diminutive, like a child. 

Emerald sounded strong and beautiful in the mouths of the Dwarves who loved her, when the members of the caravan said it, when Cai and Bruni and Kolir and Eilir and Vadrun said it, especially when Vadrun said it. 

Emerald was doing as well as could be expected. True, she felt as though she'd been gutted a good deal of the time, but she was handling it. 

The support and belief in her the old caravan had had helped immeasurably, and her new clothes and armor and weapons were more than enough to remind her of it when she started to feel despair. 

The way the new caravan was willing to accept her and compliment her cooking and cheer those rare times she got a hit in during fighting practice helped. 

Vadrun helped most of all. 

The big guard was always there when Emerald needed her, somehow managing to be comforting and protective without ever making Emerald feel she was being treated as a child. Maybe it was because she didn't talk too much, saying what needed to be said with a gentle touch from a big hand instead. 

They traveled south around Mirkwood, and through the desolate Brown Lands, and at last into rolling-hilled Rohan, the seas of grass golden-brown in early winter, and Emerald learned to cook over a fire of dry dung. She spent her days snuggled warm against Vadrun's back on the pony, wrapped from head to toe in her warm wool cloaks. Emerald felt wonderfully cozy there, and safe, and sometimes on good days she realized she had spent hours without feeling anything but _content_. 

The good days grew more frequent as the months wore on, and the good nights too, but Emerald found that even on good nights she slept better with Vadrun than without her. 

It had _not_ been a good day, they were passing through the Gap of Rohan onto the North-South road that would take Emerald home to the Shire. Vadrun gently brushed Emerald's hair, as Cai had asked her to do, and ended it with a small hug and a kiss to the top of Emerald's head, as she always did. In a moment she would get up and brush Vadrun's black hair, deceptively soft for all it was so thick, but not yet. Emerald leaned back against Vadrun's chest and tried not to feel so empty and hopeless.

“Why are you so good to me?” she asked, quietly, so as not to disturb the rest of the caravan with her admittedly pathetic whinging. 

Vadrun was quiet, very still with her arms around Emerald, before she answered just as quietly, “Because I love you.” 

and she meant... she _must_ mean like a sister, or as a friend, or...

“I'm not asking anything of you.” Vadrun continued, “I want you to be happy... and I love you.” 

that certainly sounded like she meant... 

“But... we're both...” 

“Both lasses.” Vadrun agreed, “It's rare among Dwarves, male pairs are much more common, with women being so few, but I've always been so... never wanted a male.” 

“Oh.” Emerald said, feeling overwhelmed, instinctively pressing closer to Vadrun for comfort before she realized how that might seem and stopping. 

“Oh.” she said again. 

“I'm not asking anything of you.” Vadrun repeated, gently, “Is it rare among Hobbits?” 

“I'm not sure I've ever _heard_ of any...” Emerald answered, but she didn't know if she _would_ have heard of such an improper thing. Not that she should care, she was most _definitely_ not a respectable Hobbit anymore... and she wished she had Kolir to explain things to her because Kolir was good at explaining things. When Kolir had explained about how a man is a man, or a woman is a woman, even if they were born with different parts it had made _sense_ , and when she'd explained that there were people who were somewhere _between_ a man and a woman, and people who were _neither_ a man nor a woman, that also made sense and seemed _right_ when Kolir explained it to her after Vadrun's comment had made her curious so long ago in Erebor... and if Kolir was here Emerald was sure she could explain things so it made _sense._

“Oh.” she said yet again, because she realized that all the couples she'd seen and assumed she just wasn't being able to tell which Dwarf was the lady _might not have had a lady in them at all_. 

And Vadrun's arms were around her, warm and relaxing and feeling very much the way it felt to be held by a lover and... and... _it didn't make sense_. 

“I _can't.._.” she said, pulling away, and Vadrun let her go. She took her bedroll and set it up across the camp from Vadruns and went to bed, not looking at where the guard was still sitting immobile where she'd left her. 

Always, when she started to think that she understood Dwarves, it was thrown into her face that there was so much more that she _didn't_ know and _didn't_ understand, and maybe if she _had_ understood Dwarves better she wouldn't have left home and walked across Middle Earth for _nothing_. 

Emerald curled herself into a tiny ball in her bedding and tried to keep her tears silent so she wouldn't disturb the caravan, and she wanted Vadrun to hold her and make it better and that just made it _worse_. 

She fell asleep wishing, more than anything, that she was _home_. 

 

It had been a bad night, probably the worst she'd had since the first few after... well, _after..._ and Emerald tended to the breakfast porridge she'd left in the coals overnight with her eyes feeling gritty and raw and her heart thumping hollow in her aching chest. 

No one else was up yet, other than the night guard, who gave her a tired nod, which she returned, before he turned away again to watch the woods. 

She had some space to think, the cold morning light giving her a little distance from her confusion of the night before. 

Vadrun hadn't _asked_ anything of her, and that made everything less scary, and she trusted Vadrun... and it was pretty clear after the night she'd had that she _needed_ Vadrun, though she wasn't sure if it was entirely fair to continue as they'd been if she couldn't give Vadrun anything... and the thought of losing Vadrun's friendship over this made breathing hurt. 

Emerald closed her eyes and composed herself with a few deep breaths. She _would_ be strong enough to deal with this. If she could not be in Vadrun's company any longer she would _survive_ it, unpleasant though it might be. She was in no place to be with _anyone_ right now, everything was still too raw, and that was very likely what was making her overreact. 

She noticed that Vadrun's eyes seemed a little red over breakfast, but with feeding everyone and everything getting packed onto the ponies they did not have time to speak until they were just about to leave. 

“Can I still ride with you?” she asked, and the relief in Vadrun's eyes was almost too much. 

Vadrun nodded briefly, resting a big hand on Emerald's shoulder, “I didn't send you away.” she said, quietly. 

Vadrun seated herself on the pony and swung Emerald up behind her, and she settled into her customary spot, warm and comfortable against Vadrun's back as the caravan started their trek for the day. 

Not being looked at made talking easier, for some reason. 

“I don't think I can be _with_ anyone.” she said, quietly. 

“I know. It's too soon.” Vadrun said, reaching back to pat Emerald on the leg reassuringly, and she pressed her cheek against Vadrun's back in relief. 

“Can we still be how we've been?” she asked, “I don't want to take advantage of you...”

“Of course.” Vadrun answered gently, “And you're not... I can be your friend without hoping for more.” 

Emerald held on to Vadrun, feeling her already sore eyes begin to prickle with tears again, though she tried to stop them. She tried, she tried _so hard_ to not let the new caravan see her like this, to be professional and strong during the day... 

She huddled deeper in her warm wool cloak and tried to keep her face hidden against Vadrun's back. 

“Kolir would have my axe if I didn't do my best for you.” Vadrun added. “Eilir too, and Cai and Bruni.” 

That made Emerald smile, like it always did. Even if this trip had been such a disaster, she wouldn't give up her Dwarf family for _anything,_ even if she only kept contact with them in letters. She'd been prepared to do that with Prim. 

“I didn't mean to frighten you last night.” Vadrun said. “I'm not like Kolir, I can't explain...” 

“I'd just... never thought of it before?” Emerald tried to explain. 

“If Hobbits don't they don't.” Vadrun said, with a small shrug, and that was the end of it. Emerald leaned against Vadrun's back and soon found herself yawning, drifting into half-sleep as her mind wandered. She had not slept well _at all_ the night before. 

If Vadrun weren't a lady, it might be very nice to be with her... not that anyone in the Shire would guess that Vadrun was a lady unless they saw her naked – and even from behind she was broad enough they'd not likely guess... even a quick view of her front might not give her away to someone not paying attention, since Vadrun was much more generously endowed with muscles than breasts. 

And such lovely muscles they were, too. Emerald felt very small when Vadrun held her, but in a _good_ way, as though she were delicate and treasured. Enjoying feeling a lover's restrained strength was a good part of why she'd taken a Dwarf for a lover in the first place...

but that thought had to be pushed away before it lead to pain. 

It might be very nice to have Vadrun for a lover if she weren't a lady, but she was, and Emerald found herself wondering how that would even _work_. 

She almost laughed at herself for that thought. Why should it be any different than being with a male lover when there was no protective sheath to be had?.. there were so many ways two bodies could pleasure each other, hands and mouths, particularly... 

Emerald quickly pushed away the sudden very vivid fantasy of Vadrun's big fingers filling her and...

She was very glad her face was not visible, because she was certain she was blushing as bright red as a maiden. She, Emerald, blushing... she'd thought herself completely shameless once she'd taken a Dwarf to her bed – and she felt a small stab of pain as she inadvertently thought of Balin. 

No, she was in no place to be taking _anyone_ as a lover, not so soon, not while everything was still so raw and painful. 

Especially not a lover who was also a lady. It might work _physically_ , but it still didn't quite make _sense._

 

It took nearly a week for Emerald to seem completely comfortable around her again, and Vadrun wished she'd been able to answer the question honestly without scaring the Hobbit. 

If Hobbits really didn't have same-kind pairings, then it was no wonder Emerald had been shocked by the idea. Vadrun was just glad she'd not lost Emerald's trust entirely, though she did sometimes still catch Emerald watching her, and then looking away quickly if she was caught. 

It certainly hurt to know she had no chance with sweet Emerald, but Vadrun was sadly used to it. Darrowdams were rare enough, and darrowdams who were interested in other darrowdams and were interested specifically in Vadrun... no, she was very used to wanting what she could not have. 

She would take Emerald back to the Shire, it would not be long now they were on the North-South road and could travel faster. 

She would take Emerald home and do as she normally did, throw herself into her work – there was a _reason_ her axe was named 'lover' after all. Companions and heartbreak might come and go, but the axe never left her side. 

Emerald had seemed a little hesitant at first, but now they seemed to be back to where they had been before Vadrun blundered her way through her mistimed confession of love. Emerald had seemed most reluctant to resume sleeping beside her until Vadrun realized the reluctance came from worry about hurting her, and not from fear of her, and explained that they _both_ slept better together than apart. Emerald didn't seem to have bad dreams and cry in her sleep when she was with Vadrun, and Vadrun found that having a soft little armful of Hobbit was very very comfortable and relaxing. 

She would miss Emerald when she was gone, she could already feel the beginnings of the ache of it, but pulling away before she _had_ to would not make it sting less. 

 

The leader of the caravan tried to lure Emerald to stay with the caravan all the way to Ered Luin by offering to more than double her pay. 

“I just want to be _home_.” She told him, tucking the surprisingly heavy purse of her wages into her pack, her feet itching to run home to see Prim and the little ones now that she was _so close._ The caravan would be staying and restocking their supplies in the Shire for a few days, so Emerald had convinced Vadrun to come home with her. 

Vadrun gave specific instructions to her guards while Emerald gave instructions to the remaining cook, though officially she'd only been the assistant cook, and then they left, with Emerald promised employment if ever she had the desire to travel with any of the Dwarves of the caravan again. 

It was only a few hours walk to Prim's house, Emerald slipped her arm around Vadrun's as they got close. 

It had been so long. She'd left so full of hope, and she was returning a very different Hobbit. She'd thought she'd given up being respectable back then... now she was wearing Dwarven clothes and carrying knives she knew how to use. 

She'd killed an orc and been named kin by Dwarves and had her heart broken and seen _far_ more of the world than she'd known existed. 

Emerald stopped in front of Prim's bright yellow round door. She was family, she'd always just walked right in before... but she looked very strange and they were not expecting her. 

She looked up at Vadrun and tried to smile through her sudden nerves, “I wonder if they'll recognize me.” She said, and released Vadrun's arm to step forward and knock firmly on the door. 

 

Primrose was not expecting any visitors, and she was just getting ready to make dinner when there was a knock on the door. 

She swore she really would tan the hides of Tom and Will if they'd been throwing snowballs at Mrs. Bolger's chickens again. 

She opened the door expecting to apologize for whatever her scamps of sons had gotten up to _this_ time, only to be stopped cold by the sight of two Dwarves, a big one and a small one. 

What on earth were _Dwarves_ doing here?.. unless they had word of Emmi? 

The smaller one stepped forward, and suddenly Primrose saw the bare feet and pointy ears and her sister hair and eyes and nose on a face far too thin for her. 

“Emmi?” Prim's mind reeled, and Emmi threw herself into her sister's arms. 

“Prim!” she wailed, “Prim... the world is very big, and not all of it is _nice_.” 

Primrose wrapped her arms tight around her far-too-thin sister. Damn that Dwarf of hers for turning her away. How _could_ he? 

The big Dwarf who'd accompanied Emmi reached out as if to comfort her, but stopped, meeting Prim's eyes. 

“Vadrun, at your service.” the Dwarf said, bowing low. 

“Vadrun brought me home.” Emmi said damply against Prim's neck. 

“Thank you, Vadrun.” Primrose said, “I'm just starting dinner, if I could interest you...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name of Vadrun's axe comes from the lovely fanart by Ereborbound. It was too good of a headcannon to leave out!  
> http://ereborbound.tumblr.com/post/47307447049/meet-vadrun-a-big-bold-bad-ass-dwarven-warrior
> 
> And here is some art of Emerald/Vadrun cuddles that the ever-wonderful Mia-Newarcher made for me because I was feeling unwell yesterday.  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/47551368196/vadrun-and-emmi-oc-of-thorinsmut-cuddle-moments


	6. Alternate Ending: Glimpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly time just passes in this chapter.

Primrose peeked into the guest bedroom to see if she could get Emmi to help her with the children, but was stopped by the sight of Vadrun sprawled diagonally across the two pushed-together beds with Emmi half-lying across her. Emmi shifted slightly in her sleep, making a small sound, and Vadruns arm curled around, her pulling her in closer to the big Dwarf, and they both stilled. 

They looked so _peaceful_. 

Prim quietly closed the door and did her best to keep the children quiet so they could sleep in. 

 

“ _Promise_ you'll come to see me when you travel back East?” Emerald asked, looking pleadingly up at Vadrun... but then looked away, stepping back slightly. 

“That's not really fair to ask of you, is it?” she said. 

“I _will_ come see you.” Vadrun promised, though it would hurt a little, “Probably in late spring, definitely before midsummer.” 

“Thank you.” Emerald said, smiling up at her, and Vadrun pulled her in for a goodbye hug, squeezing her as hard as she dared before letting her go with a kiss to the top of her lovely chestnut curls. 

It stung to walk away, but she would be fine. She had _lover_ in her hand, as always, and with any luck they would run into Orcs before they reached the Blue Mountains... if not, she would go hunting them once she got there. 

She would be fine, just as she'd been fine the time before, and the time before, and the time before... 

 

The Shire wasn't sure what to make of Miss Emerald Cotman. She'd been a bit of an odd duck, taking up with that Dwarf of hers the way she did (but such a fine polite gentleman he was), and then she'd run off to find him and come home empty-handed and dressed so strangely! It might have blown over if she'd settled into Hobbit life, but she didn't really settle. She wore breeches under her dresses and tended to laugh a little too loudly. 

She got her old job back, waiting tables at the little pub where stories of her adventure were like catnip to young Tooks and Brandybucks, and the evenings when she worked were very popular as they all asked her questions and she laughed at them as much as she answered them. 

Sometimes it was said that she was seen wandering through the fields and woods with knives on her belt, but gentle folk did not believe such rumors (as they would tell each other as they passed it on). 

The very strangest rumor was that she only ate _three_ meals a day, and she wasn't gaining back any weight as proof of it. This one was considered to be in very poor taste and no one really believed it. 

Still... The Shire wasn't sure what to make of Miss Emerald Cotman. 

 

“Vadrun's hunting Orcs again.” her friends said in Ered Luin, and they sighed and shook their heads. 

“You should have seen her at the practice grounds the other day, it was _vicious_. It's pretty bad this time.” they said. 

“Poor dear, she never learns.” they sighed, “She's such a sweetheart, if only she could find someone who'd love her back.” 

 

Emerald kept her eyes and ears open, and she saw and heard more than she'd expected to. For example, there were more than a few 'confirmed bachelors' who had lived together 'to share costs' for a good sixty years and were never seen apart... and you had to be willfully blind not to see the way Widow Proudfoot and her Miss Overhill, who'd moved in to take care of her when her husband died, were together. They walked arm in arm to the market every Saturday, and entertained together, and were in all ways the perfect couple. They called one another 'love' and 'darling' and even _kissed_ one another, just the light pecks that any couple might share in public, and still people talked about how lucky Widow Proudfoot was to have a friend who'd take care of her like that. 

So Emerald had been wrong that same-kind pairings were unknown among Hobbits, it was just that people pretended they didn't exist and called them things they weren't, and she'd not been looking for them... and it _still_ didn't completely make sense to her. 

Emerald found that she didn't quite fit in anymore. She was maybe a bit too straightforward now, and wanted to call things what they _were_ , and not what it was polite to call them. 

While the respectable families no longer wanted to have _too_ much to do with her, Emerald was pleased that the Tooks and Brandybucks liked her – they were more fun anyway. She told them stories and served them their ale and hit them hard enough they'd still remember the lesson sober when they'd had too much to drink and tried to check if she really _did_ wear breeches under her dress. (She did, but it was none of their business). 

She received either two or three propositions of marriage, she wasn't quite sure because two half-drunk young Tooks who were _far_ too young for her proposed together, going down on one knee in the middle of the pub and begging her hand in marriage, and she couldn't tell if they were each proposing or proposing that she take them both together. 

She cracked their heads together and told them if they were so eager to wed they ought to marry each other, which had the entire pub falling over with laughter at their stunned expressions.

The second (or possibly third) proposition she received was from a Brandybuck, and it was very sweet and earnest and she turned him down as gently as she could. He was a very nice lad, but she didn't feel any spark for him. 

Emerald did well during the day, she kept herself busy – working, or playing with her little nieces and nephews, or experimenting in the kitchen, or going on long rambling hikes through the woods.

She felt stifled, as though everything she did was being watched and weighed, and she tried not to let it affect her, but she found herself thinking fondly of the company of Dwarves where she only had to worry about getting crushed by an impromptu wrestling match. 

She only intended to stay in Prim's guest room until she could find a cozy Hobbit hole to rent, but the thought of coming home alone, and cooking and eating dinner alone, and going to bed and waking up all alone was a little much for her to handle at the moment, and wonderful dependable Prim kept making up excuses to have her stay longer. 

She did not sleep well at night, and it seemed very strange that she would have slept better outdoors, in winter, than she did cozy underground. 

It was when she realized that the person she was searching for when she woke up in a panic was always _Vadrun_ and never Balin that she knew she had... a bit of a problem... and there was really no one she could _talk_ to about it. 

Emerald desperately wished she had Kolir to talk to, her mother-of-the-heart who always knew how to explain things, but she was far far away in Erebor. 

There was only one other person in the Shire who knew anything about Dwarves. 

 

Bilbo served tea and watched Miss Cotman twist her napkin in her fingers. She'd been much more confident the first time she'd come to him for help. 

When she'd delicately talked her way halfway around the issue in question and Bilbo was finally starting to get the shape of it, he smiled. 

“Miss Cotman.” he interrupted gently, “I think it might put you at ease if I told you a little bit about Bofur...”

 

Primrose noticed the change in her sister. After her early spring trip to Hobbiton to visit Mr. Baggins, Emmi had a _purpose_ again. It was a quieter thing than the one that had driven her to leave in search of that damn Dwarf who'd left her, but it was a purpose none the less. 

She didn't confide in Primrose what it was. 

Prim watched Emmi rub oil into her leather pack, and her belt and knife sheaths, and saw the small wardrobe of odd Dwarf-style clothes Emmi made for herself, and watched her sister's kitchen experiments veer toward hard dried cakes that she wrapped tight in waxed paper and packed away in the pack that held her odd clothes and sat by the foot of the guest bed. 

And Primrose knew that whatever purpose Emmi had found, it was not one that would keep her safe in the Shire. 

 

Vadrun had hunted Orcs until she was good and sick of it, and then she'd signed onto a merchant caravan heading for Erebor, and the Iron Hills, and further East to her father's homeland. It was a little richer of a caravan than she would normally sign on to, but she'd never been East and her father had always spoken of what a beautiful land it was. 

Maybe she would settle there, or maybe she would go to Erebor and settle there. Erebor was a very lovely city. 

Or maybe she wouldn't settle at all. She'd been born in the wandering years, maybe wandering was in her bones.

She paused at the door of the little tavern. Emerald was going to be inside. 

Vadrun had hunted Orcs until she was good and sick of it, but she wasn't sure she'd hunted quite enough to make this not painful. 

She had promised, though. 

She steeled herself before she pushed her way inside. 

As her eyes traveled unerringly to Emerald as the little Hobbit wove between tables, laughing as she scooped up empty mugs and put down full ones, she knew she'd not hunted a _tenth_ of the number of Orcs she needed to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with super adorable art!  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/47739965930/part-3-a-question-side-stories-vadrun-emerald
> 
> and bad-ass art  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/47748056053/vadrun-oc-of-thorinsmut-bloody-and-grumpy-after


	7. Alternate Ending: Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

A gasp traveled through the tavern from the door, and Emerald looked up from her work to see Vadrun filling the entire doorway. Her axe was in her hand, and she was dusty and big and Emerald felt her heart begin to pound, a bright bubble of joy in her stomach. 

There was no mistaking _that_ feeling. 

“Vadrun!” she shouted as she spun, dropping her tray of empty mugs on the nearest table, and catapulted herself across the tavern into Vadrun's arms. 

She could hear the shocked murmurs of “Vadrun? Really? _The_ Vadrun?” behind her in the tavern but she didn't care as Vadrun's big warm arms wrapped around her and she felt small and safe and protected and _content_. 

There was certainly no mistaking this feeling. 

“I _missed_ you.” she said, finally, pulling back from the hug. 

“I missed you too.” Vadrun said quietly, and Emerald took her hand, leading her into the tavern to a clean table. 

“I'll put you on my tab, I've got a few hours until my shift's over, how long can you stay?” Emerald asked. 

“I _could_ stay until morning.” Vadrun answered, sitting, and Emerald smiled. 

“Let me get you some dinner.” Emerald said, “Dark ale or light?” 

“Dark.” Vadrun requested, and Emerald grabbed her tray back up, returning to her rounds. The older, more staid Hobbits were trying to ignore the fact that there was a Dwarf in the tavern, while the young Tooks and Brandybucks were trying to stare without staring while daring each other to ask questions of Vadrun. 

Emerald had given Vadrun her ale and dinner with a smile when a young Took, one of the ones who'd proposed to her, the second standing right behind him for support, finally asked Vadrun if Emerald _really_ had killed an Orc. 

Vadrun nodded. 

“Go ahead and tell the tale, if you'd like.” Emerald called to her, “These young scamps didn't believe me when I told it!” and young Hobbits leaned forward eagerly to hear. 

“We were running from an Orc pack to get to a more defensible position.” Vadrun started, after downing her ale in impressive style, “Emerald fell down and was left behind for a moment, an Orc scout jumped on her, and she stabbed it through the lungs.” 

Short as the recitation was, it thoroughly impressed the young Tooks, who gazed adoringly at Emerald. 

Emerald brought a second round of ale for Vadrun and shooed the Tooks away. 

“Let Vadrun have dinner now.” she scolded gently, one hand on Vadrun's shoulder, and the young Hobbits let her be. Vadrun gave her a small nod, and Emerald gave her shoulder a squeeze before she returned to her rounds. 

The warmth that went shivering through her stomach whenever she looked over and saw Vadrun looking back was unmistakeable. 

She knew what she had to try to do. 

She was no longer so naive as to think _would_ work just because she wanted it to, but she knew what she had to try. 

 

If Vadrun had hunted every last Orc out of Gundabad itself it wouldn't have been enough. Emerald was in her element, among her own kind, smiling as she danced nimbly between tables in her pretty dress, picking things up and putting them down and never messing an order up as she carried on light banter with the young Hobbits who sat hanging on her every word. 

Vadrun found herself hoarding every smile thrown her way, even as she knew it would hurt later. 

She hadn't meant to stay long, but Emerald had asked her to wait, and she didn't leave until another Hobbit had come to take Emerald's place. 

“I'll meet you right outside?” Emerald said, taking off her apron and giving Vadrun's hand a squeeze, looking up at her with those beautiful brown eyes and Vadrun could only nod. 

The months had not dulled anything. Vadrun was not sure she'd ever had it so bad... it was probably for the best that she was going _far_ away. 

Emerald bounced out of the tavern, tossing a cloak over her shoulders and buckling her belt with its two knives around her hips, her eyes shining as she smiled up at Vadrun. 

She wound her arm around Vadrun's and they walked together toward Emerald's sister's house. 

“What have you been up to?” Emerald asked. 

“Hunting Orcs.” Vadrun answered. 'not nearly enough Orcs' she didn't say. 

“And where are you going now?” Emerald asked with a smile no less radiant for the darkness that had fallen while they were in the tavern. 

“Erebor and the Iron Hills, and then further East. I'm with a merchant caravan, buying and selling what they can along the way.” 

“mmm, that sounds exciting.” Emerald said, and Vadrun didn't say that they'd _begged_ her to try to get this Hobbit travel-cook they'd been hearing about to come with them. There was a _limit_ to how selfless Vadrun could be without breaking. 

This, here, now... was reaching it, was twisting her up inside and she _hoped_ they ran into Orcs soon because she needed it. 

She would walk Emerald home, that's as far as she would go... and even as she decided it, she knew she would stay and sleep beside her if Emerald asked it of her. 

Soon enough they were at Primrose's door, and Vadrun stopped, releasing Emerald's arm. Emerald made a small surprised noise, before nodding to herself, her chin setting in that familiar iron-willed look that Vadrun knew so well. 

“We'll do it out here, then.” Emerald said. “I have two questions and a statement, and they all need the others to go first, so this isn't going to make sense.” 

Vadrun wondered what on earth Emerald was getting at. 

Emerald took a deep breath, facing her squarely. 

“May I kiss you?” she asked. 

Vadrun's mind just... stopped. 

It _didn't_ make sense, and she wondered vaguely if she'd misheard... or maybe she'd been hit over the head.. were there _mushrooms_ in the dinner she'd been served? 

“Vadrun.” Emerald said, stepping forward, her hands on Vadrun's biceps, looking up at her, “I want to kiss you. May I?” 

It _didn't_ make sense, and she should not do it, for her own sake. 

Emerald looked up at her with wide brown eyes, and Vadrun nodded. 

She could deny Emerald nothing. 

Emerald stretched up on her tip-toes, one small hand reaching around the back of Vadrun's neck, and Vadrun leaned down, her arms closing around the Hobbit on their own. Emerald was so small and soft and she smelled of ale and food and under that the warm grassy smell that was all _Emerald_... and their lips met. 

Emerald was soft, her skin the finest velvet, her lips plump and smooth, and she made a small 'mmm' sound, sucking gently on Vadrun's bottom lip before her tongue probed gently at the seam of Vadruns lips and she deepened the kiss, and her fingers were in Emerald's soft curly hair, cradling the back of her head while her other arm was pulling the Hobbit in closer, lifting her up, and Emeralds arms were both around Vadrun's neck, her whole soft curvy body pressed tight to her front as their tongues slid together. Emerald tasted warm and a little sweet and it felt _so good_ , and the noises Vadrun was hearing were definitely moans, both her own and Emeralds. 

Emerald's mouth chased hers with a small hungry sound when she drew back and they kissed again, deeper and longer, Emerald's leg wrapping around her, pulling her closer. 

It was _so_ good, and Vadrun didn't even care about all the Orcs she was going to have to hunt to get her head back on right after this. 

The next time they broke apart Emerald nodded, and they gently untangled themselves. 

“Well that...” Emerald said, breathlessly, “That definitely... no mistaking.” She fanned herself a bit, smiling at Vadrun. “That settles _that_ , on my end at least.” She said. 

Vadrun was not sure how a kiss like _that_ could bring closure to anyone. 

“The rest of this. Right.” Emerald said, steadying herself, “It was too early, before, but not anymore. The old heartbreak still hurts sometimes, but it doesn't own me, and the person I reach for when I wake up in the night is _you_ , Vadrun. I love you, even if we _are_ the same kind, and I _want_ you, too.” 

...maybe there _had_ been mushrooms in her food...

“Can I go with you, and be _with_ you?” Emerald was looking up at her again, eyes begging, and Vadrun closed her eyes because she needed to _think_ and not just nod because Emerald was asking something of her and she wanted to give her what she wanted. 

“You want to come with me, all across Middle Earth?” Vadrun asked. 

“Yes.” Emerald's voice sounded nervous. Vadrun didn't open her eyes, because if she looked and saw those pleading eyes she would not do this right and she _had_ to do this right, she had to get this all right in her head because it was happening very fast. 

“You love me?” she asked. 

“Very much.” Emerald answered. 

“Even though we're the same kind?” 

“Even though...” Emerald answered, “I don't mind it I... I've been _thinking_ about it... _a lot..._ and I _like_ it...” her voice sounded a little embarrassed, as though she were blushing. 

“You want me.” It was more a realization than a question, and Emerald laughed a little at it, that wonderful bubbly giggle. 

“The kiss settled that, but yes... I... I said I'd been _thinking_ and I've...” Vadrun opened her eyes to see Emerald _was_ blushing, scuffing her toe in the dirt a little, then looking up at her, and her eyes were pleading, begging her not to send her away, not to leave her, and Vadrun had been in that place so many times and it occurred to her that she wouldn't have to be in that place any more, and she wouldn't have to take _lover_ out to kill Orcs until she was exhausted to get her head on right anymore. 

Wonderful, strong, brave tiny Emerald who was beloved wherever she went _loved_ her, loved Vadrun, and _wanted_ to be with her. 

“Can I kiss you?” Vadrun asked. 

Emerald flung herself into Vadrun's arms with a happy squeak. 

 

Hobbits could be very very quiet. Vadrun didn't know how long Emerald's sister had been standing in the doorway when she and Emerald broke apart, Emerald inviting her in to spend the night. 

“Oh, Prim.” Emerald blushed as she noticed her sister watching them. “I'll be leaving with Vadrun in the morning.” She said. 

“So I gathered.” Primrose said, dryly. “Go on inside, I'd like a quick word with Vadrun.” 

“I love her, Prim.” Emerald said, firmly, “And I _will_ go with her.” 

“I know.” Primrose said, resting a hand on Emerald's shoulder, and Emerald nodded, ducking past her sister into the house. 

Vadrun waited for whatever Primrose was going to say, trying her best not to look mean and intimidating, which she had been told she had the tendency to do when she was nervous. She didn't cross her arms. 

Primrose opened her mouth, and then closed it again, shaking her head before she continued, “I don't understand.” she said, “But she's had her bag packed for months, and she's never looked so peaceful as she did with you. Can you promise you'll keep her safe?” She asked. 

“To my last breath.” Vadrun promised. “I love her.” 

“That's all I can ask.” Primrose said, a little sadly, then stepped back, opening the door wider and gesturing her inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with excellent Art!  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/47793083127/todays-sketch-batch-part-4-alternate-ending-a


	8. Alternate Ending: Cream and Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LESBIAN SMUT!
> 
> I said I'd try to write it, and write it I did! 
> 
> I was somewhat inspired by hobbitdragon's fic 'Fit with me', in which it is postulated that hobbits of any gender have higher estrogen and are therefor multiorgasmic, and that Dwarves likely are high testosterone and are not. I had fun with that.  
> Also, it has not shown up in my fics much, but I like 'gemstone' as the Dwarven word for a clit, and 'hammer' for penis. 
> 
> Also, Emerald knows what she want and she's not afraid to get it. Emerald rocks.  
> I love Emerald.  
> Also Vadrun.

Emerald was busy pushing the guest beds together when Vadrun came in, laughing slightly as she picked the second bed up and put it beside the first.

“I could have done it!” Emerald protested, and Vadrun smiled down at her, cupping the side of her face with a big hand.

“I know.” she said, as though she believed there was _nothing_ Emerald couldn't do, and Emerald could feel her heart jump. She rubbed her cheek into Vadrun's palm, reaching up to begin unbuckling her vambraces.

“We won't have a bed again for a long time...” she said, “and as long as we're not _too_ loud, no one will hear us in here...” She had the vambrace off and put it on the little side table, weaving her fingers between Vadruns and flicking her tongue along the rough skin of the Dwarf's fingertips, not breaking eye contact.

Vadrun's eyes widened, her breath a big indrawn gasp, and she picked Emerald up, laying her across the bed and kissing her thoroughly but tenderly, big and strong and gentle on top of her, eyes open so she was looking up into Vadrun's dark dark brown eyes, as though the Dwarf could see into her soul, so that by the time they broke the kiss she was nearly trembling from the intimacy.

“I don't want to go too fast for you.” Vadrun murmured.

“You won't.” Emerald assured her, “I'm not _shy_ about what I do and don't want...”

Vadrun made a small noise of agreement, kissing her cheek, and down her neck, her beard tickling slightly against Emerald's neck.

“...and what do you want?” Vadrun asked, as Emerald lifted her chin, allowing her better access.

Tempting as it was, Emerald didn't say 'everything'. There would be time to get to _everything._ This first time should be slow as they got to know one another, figured out what each other liked.

“Your skin.” She decided, to start with, running her hands over Vadrun's sides over her clothes, “All your skin against mine...”

“mmm.” Vadrun sounded pleased with that idea, drawing back slightly, and Emerald went back to work on Vadrun's second vambrace, getting it off, and tackling the big buckle of her wide belt as Vadrun began to unlace Emerald's bodice.

When they finally had all their clothes off, laughing as their hands got in each other's way, they stood naked together and Vadrun paused, just... _looking_...

“You're so..” she breathed, running a thumb along Emerald's collarbone, curving her hand around Emerald's shoulder as though she were afraid to touch any more. Emerald, even when she was young and considered quite the beauty, had never been looked at quite like that... and she hadn't even gained all her curves back...

Before she could get shy under Vadrun's eyes, she began explorations of her own. She'd seen Vadrun naked only once, but she'd _imagined_ it more than a few times since. Vadrun had a thick line of fine black hair under her collarbone, to a line down the center of her chest, the hair more sparse across the rest of her chest, and Emerald ran her fingers over it. It was very soft hair, on top of hard muscles that flexed under her hand. She reached upward, running her hands over those lovely shoulders, digging her blunt nails in slightly.

Emerald was _certainly_ not a proper Hobbit, to enjoy such big raw strength, to _want_ this so much.

Vadrun was still only touching her shoulders, soft touches that were lovely but too shy. Emerald caught Vadrun's hand, meeting her eyes, and moved it slowly down to her breast. Vadrun swallowed hard as her big hand engulfed Emerald's breast, and Emerald moaned slightly in encouragement.

“ _Mahal,_ so beautiful...” Vadrun breathed, and Emerald drew her to the bed, the big Dwarf letting herself be led to lay on her side, Emerald facing her, and Emerald leaned in for another kiss, wiggling close, pressing herself up against Vadrun's warm skin, reaching around to hold her close, running her hand along Vadrun's strong back, and Vadrun was pulling her in close too, moaning as her hands finally began to roam, running powerful and confident across Emerald's body. Emerald did what she could to tangle their bodies together, hooking her legs around Vadruns and using them for leverage as she arched against the larger woman.

There was a half-instant of 'where is the erection?' confusion, but Emerald pushed that away quickly. There wasn't going to _be_ one, and that was fine. She had _plans_ for Vadrun's fingers...

...eventually...

The night was still young.

Emerald ran a hand across Vadrun's shoulders, across the muscles at the top of her chest again, feeling that delicious muscle, and then slowly further downward to where things softened and Emerald was exploring a breast.

It felt different from her own, which was all soft and hung from her body – Vadrun's was larger, but spread over much more space so that it was more a softness on top of muscle – a full roundness to the bottom of her pectorals rather than distinct _breasts_ , but what softness was there Emerald found fascinating, suddenly understanding her past lovers' fascination with hers.

Vadrun groaned as Emerald experimentally circled her wide nipple with a fingertip, arching up into Emerald's hand as she gripped Emerald's bottom and pressed her thigh between her legs, warm muscles pressed gently against her sex and it was Emerald's turn to moan at the pleasure as the motions of both their bodies rubbed her against Vadrun's leg, her slickness spreading quickly.

Oh... it had been far too long since she'd had anything but her own hand between her legs.

Vadrun's hand was tangling in her hair, and brushed gently against her ear.

Emerald moaned again, breaking away from their kiss to turn her head, chasing the touch.

Vadrun made a surprised noise, running her fingers along the curve of Emerald's ear, teasing-gentle.

“ears, yes, sensitive...” Emerald gasped, “more.”

Vadrun obligingly continued, and Emerald tried to keep her attentions on Vadrun's body... but the pleasure was building, flushing warm from her ears and where she was grinding her sex hard on Vadrun's thigh, coiling in her stomach and there was no reason to try to hold back.

“yesyesyes.... right there, just like that...” she moaned, her legs clenching tight around Vadrun's leg as the pleasure spiked and she shuddered her way through her orgasm.

She moved her over-sensitized ear away from Vadrun's hand, feeling the warm contentment of the first orgasm of what she hoped would be too many to keep track of flowed through her.

Vadrun was looking down at her with evident surprise.

“Already?” she said.

“it's been a while.” Emerald grinned lazily, running a hand gently across Vadrun's chest, “don't worry... I'll give you a few, and you give me a few more, and we'll keep going...”

Vadrun blinked with surprise, “You'll have more than one?”

“Oh.” Emerald suddenly realized that lady Dwarves would likely be more similar to gentlemen Dwarves than they were to Hobbit ladies.

“I'll have _lots_.” she explained, “But you'll... you'll only have _one_?” it always seemed unfair to her that Balin hadn't been able to go three or four times in a row, like a Hobbit male, and it had _already_ seemed unfair that they couldn't have as many as a Hobbit lady, but he'd said it was normal and satisfying for him to only have one climax.

“I've _heard_ of darrowdams who can...” Vadrun said, kissing Emerald with hot hungry little kisses as she rolled herself on top, “...you'll have _lots_...” Vadrun's voice was a little rough, her eyes shining as she smiled down on Emerald as though she'd been given the finest present.

 

Vadrun's favorite, with the few lovers she'd ever taken, had been watching her partner's climax, watching them lose themselves in the pleasure she could give them. She loved the feeling, the power of being able to _do that_ for someone, to be that desirable, to watch them watch her as they drowned in the pleasure.

She'd heard rumor of darrowdams who could have more than one, but she'd dismissed them as wild rumor, fairy stories.

Soft-curved Emerald lay beneath her, moaning, skin flushed in the candlelight, tiny and rounded and perfect and so deliciously responsive. The slick heat of her sex clenched on Vadrun's fingers as she reached orgasm yet again, gasping as she clung to Vadrun, eyes wide, rolling back as her body bucked through it.

They were small climaxes, individually, but they added up and Emerald showed no sign of being done – though she sometimes asked for a certain part of her body to be left for a while, but there was always another to use instead. Her ears, her perky pink nipples on those lovely soft breasts, and her sex, both deep inside and the gemstone hidden in her folds, all seemed to be able to bring her to climax, in various combinations. Emerald had said she was not shy about what she wanted, and it was true... but through it all, Emerald was still reaching for Vadrun, her soft fingers searching for her pleasure too – pausing for orgasms but continuing as soon as her body was under her own control again.

Vadrun had never dared to imagine that there really _were_ lasses who could climax repeatedly, felt as though she'd discovered a hidden vein of mithril, felt that the Shire would be overrun by Dwarves if they knew what they were missing.

And Emerald was _hers_ , beautiful Emerald, beloved by all the world, was _hers_.

“mmm... Vadrun, yes...” Emerald moaned, “But I want... I want to give _you_ one...”

“If I have one, I'll be done...” Vadrun reminded, and Emerald nodded, sweat-drenched and gleaming in the candlelight.

“That's... it's alright... I've had so many...” Emerald pulled her down for a kiss, and Vadrun wondered if there was a way to tell when to _stop_ if a partner could just continue to go forever... when she asked to was probably a good guide, and saying she'd like to give Vadrun one now was asking. Vadrun cooperated when Emerald pushed her away, pressing her down to the bed, on her back.

Emerald looked down at her, grinning, and licked her lips.

“May I kiss these?” Emerald asked, running her hands across Vadrun's breasts, squeezing slightly and running her fingers around the nipples.

“yes...” Vadrun moaned, and Emerald hummed happily, lying across Vadrun to run her tongue across a nipple before sucking it gently into the heat of her mouth, pleasure bright and beautiful carving outward. Vadrun ran her fingers through Emerald's hair, encouraging her, ran her other hand across Emerald's lovely warm curvy body, feeling the sweat of their lovemaking on her.

Vadrun loved giving pleasure, but there was also something to be said for lying back and just _enjoying_.

Emerald's fingers found their gentle way back to Vadrun's sex, gathering slickness and circling gently on her gemstone as Emerald switched nipples.

“What do _you_ like?” Emerald asked, and it was a fair question, she'd not been shy telling Vadrun what she liked, but Vadrun's mind was fogged over with the slow-building pleasure... all of the teasing Emerald had done while Vadrun was pleasuring her bringing her dangerously close... it would not be taking much to bring her the rest of the way to her peak.

“This...” she moaned. “you... everything.”

“hmm...” Emerald didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but continued as she had been, that soft warm mouth perfect, her fingers relentlessly circling.

“Would you like it if I...” Emerald asked, blushing slightly, “with my mouth, here?” She asked, the change in her circling fingers on Vadrun's gemstone answering _where_ she was talking about.

Vadrun didn't catch the sound before it left her throat, a hungry whimper. She'd not expected that of Emerald, not so soon, not her first time with one of her own kind... not everyone _liked_ doing that.

“Only... only if you want.” Vadrun answered, and Emerald smiled, lifting her hand to lick her fingers with a thoughtful hum.

“ _Mahal_...” Vadrun breathed, the visual almost too much.

“Yavanna might be more appropriate...” Emerald said, kissing down Vadrun's stomach, “We haven't got a _hammer_ between us.” she finished with her breath ghosting across Vadrun's sex, and then her soft tongue was probing curiously into her folds and Vadrun could not think anymore.

 

Emerald had wondered what it would be like to taste Vadrun, to bring her to orgasm with her mouth. It had always been one of her favorite things to have done, and it only seemed fair to try. She had tried to picture what it would be like.

The first surprise was Vadrun's flavor, muskier and more metalic than she'd expected from tasting her own, and everything was more wet than she'd expected. It was _different_ than she'd imagined, but not bad, and the _sounds_ Vadrun was making were more than worth it.

Vadrun had one foot against the wall, the other wedged against the bed frame, her hands fisted tight in the blankets as deep groans pulled from her throat and her big muscles tensed all across her body, shudders beginning to travel through her.

Emerald would have finished already, were she in Vadrun's place, but it was clear the Dwarf was going to climb and fall much higher than Emerald typically did. It was going to be something special, and Emerald kept at it even though her neck and jaw were getting a little sore from the unusual use of them.

She hummed, letting the vibrations travel to Vadrun, heard Vadrun moan in answer.

“Emerald, yes!” Vadrun gasped, “EmeraldEmeraldEm!” and then words in the sharp consonants of the Dwarf language they spoke amongst themselves sometimes, and Vadrun's entire body arched up with a harsh cry, and Emerald tried to hold on, to continue, but Vadrun's body bucked twice and she lost her grip and was pushed away as the big Dwarf shuddered through her orgasm, pulling so hard on the blankets all the bedding was untucked, pushing so hard with her foot against the wall that both beds were pushed across the floor.

Such _strength_.

Emerald climbed up onto her as her climax faded, and Vadrun wrapped herself completely around her, making small tired noises that sounded very happy. Emerald wiggled her way to comfort in her arms, which happily also included Vadrun's thigh between her legs. She was pretty sure she could become addicted to the feel of rubbing herself against it, and did so slowly.

It had been a _long_ time since she'd had so many orgasms, and she'd probably be sore in the morning, but she couldn't resist...

“More?” Vadrun asked, mildly surprised, but sounding utterly relaxed.

“Just _one_ more...” Emerald said, and Vadrun laughed slightly.

“Greedy little Hobbit.” she murmured, sounding pleased as she gently took Emerald's breast in her hand, running a slow circle on her nipple with her thumb while she nosed her way through Emerald's curls to nibble on the sensitive tip of her ear.

It was a gentle one, after so many before, building slowly as Emerald enjoyed being wrapped in Vadrun's big strong arms, feeling small and safe and treasured, relaxed and utterly happy and peaceful, and she submitted to the wave of pleasure with a deep moan.

“...love how you _do_ that.” Vadrun mumbled.

“Love how _you_ do that.” Emerald answered, happy to lay in Vadrun's arms for a little while... and then they should clean themselves up, and make the beds again... and maybe then a late night snack. Oh, there were hazelnut/oat/raisin scones in the kitchen, and lemon ones too, unless Will and Tom had finished those ones off while she was at work...

but for now, Emerald was happy to lie with Vadrun.

“Look at us.” she said, looking down at their tangled limb, gleaming in the candlelight, so beautiful together.

“Mmm...” Vadrun said, lifting her head to look, running her hands over Emerald. “Moonstone and brass.” she said, “I'm not _near_ fine enough a setting for a treasure like you.”

Emerald snuggled in closer, if that was even possible. “I was going to say cream and caramel, and what could go together better?” she argued, and Vadrun laughed lightly, kissing the top of her head.

“I am the luckiest Dwarf in the world, to have you.” Vadrun murmured, squeezing her tight.

“I am the luckiest Hobbit.” Emerald contended.

Soon. Soon they would get cleaned up and make the bed and maybe have a snack, a drink of water at the very least... but not yet.

Not quite yet.


	9. Alternate Ending Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue. 
> 
> I don't really have any more headcannons for either Emerald universe at this time, but I might come back to it later. You never know.

 They were well-known, but never famous.

 Vadrun was an excellent caravan guard, who rarely lost a person or a piece of cargo in her protection. She could have moved up, to protecting larger and more costly caravans but she didn't. She preferred to stick with small family-like groups though the pay was never as good.

 Miss Emerald was rumored to be the finest travel cook ever born. She could have charged whatever she liked for her services, but she never asked for more than the going rate, and thus could be afforded by smaller, more homey caravans. A travel cook who could say that they'd apprenticed under Miss Emerald always found themselves in high demand.

 They were well-off, but never rich.

 They laughed that, as long as they were paid enough in one trip to outfit themselves for the next, they were fine.

 They had no children, but they had an enormous family.

 They'd tried for children, in the way that darrowdam couples will, which involved an understanding male friend, a cup, a syringe, and a great deal of giggling... they'd tried three times, but it had not taken and they decided that perhaps Hobbits and Dwarves were not interfertile, and since Vadrun had no desire to bear they let it go. Emerald was the beloved Aunti Emmi of young dwarves wherever they traveled, they did not need more than that.

 They owned no homes, but were never homeless.

 In Erebor they were always welcomed by Kolir or Cai and Bruni, in the Shire they stayed with Primrose, and in any city they went to they were known and welcomed.

 Their wedding was an enormously successful disaster.

 Vadrun asked permission of Kolir, her beloved's mother-of-the-heart, and Eilir and Bruni her brothers-of-the-heart, and Cai her sister-of-the-heart, and all were thrilled to give her leave. They sang as Vadrun placed her braid in Emerald's hair, and Emerald placed on in hers.

 Members of their original caravan, as well as the one they were currently in, all banded together to throw the after-party, which spiraled out of control until it devolved into some sort of brawl that spilled out into the streets in the early hours of the morning and the guard had to be called out to break it up – which was the mark of a very successful party. Vadrun and Emerald heard about it later, they'd snuck away early to have a little alone time once they'd had their fill of food and ale and dancing.

 They were officially labeled disturbers of the peace in the Shire.

 Whenever young Hobbits wanted to go on an adventure, Miss Emerald was the one to ask when she was passing through. She gave lovely advice about what to take and where to go, and sometimes, if you played your cards right, you could come with her and her Dwarf on a small trip, usually to the Blue Mountains and back, and come home with a far broader idea of what the world was.

 Primrose blamed Emerald for Will and Tom going off on adventures. Emerald maintained that they'd have gone anyways, but going with her and Vadrun had kept them safe.

 They were happy.

 Emerald was never as plump as a Hobbit ought to be, and she laughed far too loudly, and she wore knives that she got good at using, and she danced like a girl whenever there was music.

 Vadrun smiled often behind her thick black beard, and she did not care in the least that it ruined her fierce warrior look to be ordered around by a tiny Hobbit lady.

 Neither of them were more happy than they were together, Emerald curled into Vadrun's arms in front of a campfire, or snuggled up to her back riding a pony.

 They were well-known, and well-off, and had an enormous family, and homes in any city they visited... and they were happy.

 


End file.
